By Your Side
by MakoStorm
Summary: It's not our decision to make it's Yuffie's. Cloud said. When a mission sends Vincent to the hospital in a coma how will Yuffie cope? Rated T just in case. Second and last chapter up! My masterpiece is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Final Fantasy. (sob)

Stay By Your Side

Chapter 1

"Now you better be careful out there." Yuffie said, taking her arms from around Vincent's neck. "If you die on that mission I'm gonna bring you back and kill you again, got that?"

Vincent nodded, a small smile starting to form. "You've been hanging around Cid to much. Didn't he say something like that not to long ago?"

Yuffie smiled. "Yep. But the difference between him and I is that I mean it." Vincent smirked then leaned forward and kissed her. Yuffie grinned and gave him a playful shove. "All right Tall, Dark and Gruesome get out of here before I get all mushy and weepy on you."

He smiled then turned and walked away, fading around the corner. Yuffie's smile disappeared. She didn't know all the details on this mission of his but she knew it was gonna be dangerous. _I shouldn't be worried._ she thought._ He's been on plenty of dangerous missions and he always came through ok. This mission can't be any worse then when he stopped Omega. _

She sighed. "I need to stop worrying so much. Besides, Cloud, Cid and Barrett will be there to watch his back. No need to worry."

She turned and walked back inside.

_One week later_

Yuffie collapsed into the armchair of her small living room, the shock from her doctors visit still on her face.

_Pregnant? Me?_

She placed a hand on her stomach as the shock gradually changed to pure, unbridled joy. "Oh my god! Wait till I tell Teef!" She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed the Seventh Heaven.

"Hello?" Marlene's voice answered the phone.

"Marlene. It's Yuffie. Is Tifa around?"

"Yep. Hold on and I'll get her. Tifa! Yuffie's on the phone!"

Yuffie heard the phone being handed over and Tifa's voice came over the phone. "Hey. How are you?"

"Guess what!" she could no longer control her excitement as she jumped to her feet.

"Judging by the sound of your voice I'd say something really good happened." Tifa replied.

"I' pregnant!" Yuffie burst out, jumping up and down joyfully.

Tifa could be heard squealing on the other end. "Oh my god! Congratulations! How far along are you?"

"Doctor says I'm a month along and that the morning sickness I've been having should be gone in a few weeks."

"Have you contacted Vincent yet to tell him the news?"

"No. I'm gonna wait till he gets home. And you can't tell anyone and that includes Cloud. The only reason I told you is because I had to tell someone and you're good at keeping secrets."

Yuffie sighed and fell back onto her couch. "Can you believe it? Me. A mother."

Tifa laughed at the other end. "You'll be a great mother and I'm sure Vincent will do great too." Marlene and Denzel's voices could be heard in the background. "Hey Yuf, I have to go. The kids are hungry and I have to make dinner."

"Ok. Tell them I said hi." Yuffie replied.

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Yuffie flipped the phone shut and just laid there staring at the ceiling.

The phone rang and she looked at the caller I.D.. _Vincent! _She flipped it open. "Well it's about time you called." She said and heard him chuckle. "I take it you miss me?" he asked.

Yuffie snorted. "Well you've been gone for a week and haven't called me once so of course I miss you." He chuckled again. "We've been kinda busy, didn't have time to call.

"Well you should have found the time." Yuffie said in fake anger.

"Fine. I promise I'll find time in the future. Now how are you doing?"

Yuffie grinned. "I'm fine but I do have a surprise for you when you get back."

"Oh? And what is it you have for me?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" Yuffie replied, laughing as he sighed. "The one time you can keep a secret and it has to be something for me." He said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hey! I'm not that big of a blabbermouth!" she said indignantly. Cloud called Vincent in the background. "We're heading out. I'll be home soon. I promise."

"Remember what I said about finding time to call me." She warned. "you guys take care of yourselves and tell everyone I said hi."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." There was a click and Yuffie hung up. She looked at her hand and twirled her wedding ring around her finger. "You better be careful Vincent Valentine or I swear you'll get it."

_2 days later_

Yuffie groaned and cracked open her eyes, glaring at the phone ringing on the nightstand. She looked at the clock. It was five in the morning.

She looked at the caller I.D.. It was Cloud. She flipped it open. "Hello?" She asked groggily, yawning and sitting up. "Yuffie. It's Cloud." She rubbed her eyes and tried to shake herself awake. "Cloud? Why are you calling so ear-ear-early?" She asked, failing to stifle a yawn. There was silence and then, "Yuffie. It's Vince." Yuffie sucked in a breath and was instantly awake. "What happened? Is he ok?" Another silence. "I-Is he…?" she couldn't finish. The idea of Vincent being gone made her heart stop.

"No. he's not dead." Cloud said and Yuffie released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Then what's wrong with him?" She asked, worry lacing her voice. "Yuffie. You need to meet us at the Seventh Heaven. Just come over and we'll explain everything." "No Cloud. Tell me where Vince is." She demanded. "He's in the hospital, but you can't see him now, there working on him."

Yuffie leapt out of bed and grabbed some cloths. "The hell I can't! there's no way there keeping me from him!" she practically yelled.

She heard a sigh and the phone being handed over. "Kid just calm down and get you ass over to the bar." Cid said. "No way old man. Not when Vincent's in the hospital." She heard Cid let loose a couple pretty colorful profanities before Tifa came on the phone. "Yuffie please. Just come over. You need to know some things and you need to calm down before you go to him."

"CALM DOWN! MY HUSBAND IS LYING IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Yuffie shouted, grabbing a jacket and walking out the front door.

"Yuffie please. If not for us then for the baby. If you go now you'll be put under more stress then if you calm down first, you could lose it."

That made Yuffie stop.

"Yuffie?" Tifa called.

"All right. I'll come but then we go straight to the hospital, got it?"

"Got it."

Yuffie clicked the phone off and took off running to the Seventh Heaven.

The mood at the Seventh Heaven was tense at best. Everyone was sitting around the room. Cloud at the bar with a drink in hand, Cid and Barrett sitting at one of the tables and Tifa behind the bar wiping it down, looking as if she was just doing it to have something to do.

They all looked up when she walked in. Tifa dropped what she was doing and walked over, wrapping her arms around Yuffie in a hug. Then she guided her to the bar and sat her down next to Cloud. Yuffie glared at him. "All right. I'm here. Now tell me what happened." She demanded.

Cloud shook his head, "We're not entirely sure what happened. We had split up to ambush the enemy. I was talking to Vince then all of a sudden there was an explosion coming from his area and the call was cut off." Cloud ran a hand through his spiky locks. "When we found him in the rubble he was unconscious and had several serious injuries, the worst being his head and chest. They had to operate to get all the shrapnel and crap from his chest. He was just brought out of surgery, they called while you were on your way." He turned his head away from her and placed it in his hands. "He's in bad shape Yuf. He's in a coma from the trauma he suffered to his head and the doctor says he has little chance of ever waking up."

Yuffie gasped and broke into sobs. Cloud grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "No no no!" she sobbed, hitting his chest. "He can't! He can't die! He has a baby on the way and he can't leave me here all alone!" She stopped fighting and collapsed against Cloud, sobs wracking her frame. Tifa came up behind her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

Cid got up from the table and walked over. "Yuffie, calm down and we'll take you to him."

Yuffie looked at him and hiccupped. He actually used her name. Not Brat, not pain in the ass, but Yuffie.

"Now pull yourself together and let's go."

Yuffie nodded and stood up. Tifa looked at Barrett. "I want to go with them, could you watch the kids and bring them up later?" she asked and he nodded.

They all walked out of the bar and headed towards the hospital.

When they arrived at Vincent's room a doctor was just coming out. He explained that there was no change but when he saw Yuffie's tears said quickly that there was still hope and that the only thing left to do was wait.

Yuffie walked past the doctor into the room. There he was, looking even paler then usual (if that's even possible) and dressed in one of those stupid hospital gowns. His head and arms were heavily bandaged while wires and tubes of all kinds were sticking out of him, attaching him to a number of machines.

Yuffie covered her mouth with her hands and let the tears she had been fighting back fall. She felt hands on her shoulders and turned to fling herself into Cloud's arms. He embraced her, comforting her like the brother he was to her, as she cried into his chest.

All day Yuffie stayed by his side, clutching his limp hand in hers as friends stopped by. Barrett brought the kids for a little while then took them home while Cid had to get back to Shera( I think that's his wife's name, I can't remember) since she was seven months pregnant and he didn't want her staying by herself.

Cloud and Tifa stayed with her, offering what comfort they could. Finally Tifa approached her. "Yuffie you need to rest and you need to eat something." Yuffie shook her head. "I'm not leaving him and I'm not hungry." Tifa sighed and looked to Cloud who was probably the only person Yuffie would listen to at the moment. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yuf. Will you at least eat? Think of the baby. Just think for one minute how you'd feel if you lost it. That baby was made from yours and Vincent's love for each other. It's your last living connection to him if he doesn't pull through. Are you willing to risk losing that?"

Yuffie sucked in a breath and closed her eyes tight, tears forming at the corners. She shook her head.

"Then come with me and let's get you something to eat." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the room.

This process went on for the next three weeks. Yuffie stayed by Vincent's bedside and Cloud would bring her food (since she refused to leave the room most of the time) and get her to eat while trying to get her to rest.

"Yuffie you at least need to get out of the room for a while." He said one evening, kneeling in front of her chair, making her look at him. "Just go with the kids down to the cafeteria, get some food and try to get your mind off it for a while." Yuffie shook her head. "Yuffie you can come right back and I'll be sure to contact you if there's any change." She didn't reply and he sighed. "Please Yuf. You're going to make yourself sick, we're worried about you." She looked to the door where Marlene and Denzel were watching her with tired, worried eyes. "All right. But you had better contact me if there's any change and I mean any at all." Cloud nodded. "I will. I promise."

Yuffie got up and walked out the door. "Hey guys. What do you say we go down and get something to eat?" the kids nodded. Yuffie took Marlene's hand and the trio walked down the hall.

Cloud walked up behind Tifa and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm worried about her Cloud. The way she's going she will lose the baby." Cloud rested his chin on the crown of her head. "I know. But we're doing everything we can. All we can do now is pray and hope that Vince wakes up."

0

0

0

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie looked down and gave a small, fake smile. "Yes Marlene?"

"Um. Is Vincent going to be alright?"

"Shhh." Denzel hissed. "Be quiet."

Yuffie shook her head. "No it's ok Denzel. I don't know Marlene. I really don't. but I have hope that he will."

They stayed in silence the rest of the way and hardly spoke at all as they ate. _Cloud wanted me to get my mind off it but how can I when he's just lying there in that bed and doesn't react to me even being there?_ She thought as they were walking back. Tears came to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Marlene wrapped her arms around Yuffie making them stop and Denzel did the same. "He'll be ok." Marlene said and Denzel nodded. "Yeah. Nothing can keep the great Vincent Valentine down."

Yuffie truly smiled for the first time in weeks. She returned their hug, holding them to her tightly. "Thanks guys. That's exactly what I needed to hear." The kids smiled and they continued walking.

They walked around the corner and Yuffie saw a doctor talking to Cloud and Tifa and from the grim look on his face it wasn't good news. Yuffie walked up behind Cloud just as he said, "It's not our decision to make. It's Yuffie's."

"What's my decision to make?" she asked. They turned around to face her, the doctor opened his mouth but Cloud shook his head. "I'll tell her." The doctor nodded and walked away. Yuffie looked from Cloud to Tifa, they wouldn't meet her eyes. "Tell me what Cloud?" Tifa motioned to Marlene and Denzel and took the kids over to some chairs and sat them down, kneeling in front of them.

"Yuf. There's been no change." Cloud began, sadness lacing his voice. "The doctor says it would be cruel to make him go on living like that." Yuffie felt her blood go cold, knowing what he was gonna say next. "He says it would be best to let him go. You're the only one who can make that decision."

Yuffie just stood there, trembling from suppressed sobs. Sh shook her head. "No. not yet." She choked out, looking up at Cloud. "Two days. Just two more days. If there's no change then I'll…" she couldn't finish as a small sob escaped her. She walked past cloud and opened the door to Vincent's room. Cloud started to follow but Yuffie shook her head. "I just want to be alone with him." Then she walked in and closed the door behind her with a snap.

Cloud sighed and looked to where Marlene and Denzel were crying against Tifa. It seemed she'd already broken the news to them. He walked over. "Cloud. Is Vincent really not gonna wake up?" Marlene asked, sniffling. Cloud didn't have the heart to answer her and just placed a hand on her head, looking to Tifa. "Take them home. Contact Cid and the others and tell them the news." He ran a hand through his hair. "Tell them that Yuffie's gonna wait two more days then she's gonna let him go."

Tifa nodded, tears streaming fast down her face. Cloud embraced her as the kids came and clung to his legs. He kissed her forehead. "Tell the others to be ready for bad news In two days because I honestly don't think there's much hope." He hated himself for losing hope but hope's hard to keep when a doctor says it's hopeless.

Tifa didn't reply. Cloud released her and she took the children's hands, leading them down the hall.

Cloud sat in one of the chairs and placed his head in his hands. _Damn it Vince. You just had to go and get hurt didn't you?_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Two days later_

Yuffie sat in her usual position by his bedside, clasping hi hand in hers and running her thumb over his knuckles gently. Two days and still no change.

"Vincent. I'm not sure if you can hear me but if you can then you need to wake up. Please wake up." She sandwiched his hand between the two of hers and leaned her forehead against them. "I need you here with me now, especially now. You have a baby on the way Vince and you can't die on me."

0

0

0

Vincent was floating in darkness, not knowing where he was or why, just floating.

"**_You have friends that need you Vince." _**A familiar voice echoed.

_Yuffie? _His eyes cracked open, searching for the source of that voice.

"_**We're all worried about you Vince, even Shelke the emotionless one."**_

_Where are you?_

"_**Cloud hasn't left once since you've been here and Tifa hardly leaves. They're losing hope Vince, I think it may already be gone, but I won't stop hoping, not until it actually happens. I can't stop hoping, to do so would be like admitting you're dead already."**_

Vincent could hear her sobbing, it echoed around him and he desperately wanted to ease her suffering. _Yuffie!_

"_**Please Vincent. Please don't die on me. I need you more than you'll ever know."**_

_YUFFIE! _Her name echoed around him and suddenly light surrounded him.

0

0

0

Yuffie sat there, face buried in the mattress and squeezing his hand, hope almost gone.

Then she felt him squeeze her hand weakly. She gasped and her head shot up. Vincent's eyes slowly opened and he focused on her face. "I heard you." He said, a small smile on his face. "Cloud!" Yuffie cried and the door burst open and Cloud rushed in. "What is it?" He asked frantically. "He's awake! Vincent's awake!" Yuffie sobbed happily, throwing her arms around her husband.

Cloud stood there in shock before grabbing his phone and dialing Tifa. "Teef. No no calm down. Call everyone and tell them he's awake." Cloud had to hold the phone six feet from his ear as Tifa's cheering and laughing came over the phone, filling the room.

Yuffie kissed Vincent and hugged him tighter. "It would help if I could breath." He said weakly and she loosened her grip. She stood back and placed her hands on her hips. "Vincent Valentine if you EVER scare me like that again I will kill you. Omega was nothing compared to me." Vincent chuckled knowing full well that she was right. He'd rather go against Omega again then face her wrath.

He looked her in the eye and smirked. "So where's the surprise you said you had for me?"

Yuffie could only smile.

A/N: So how was it? Hope you all liked it. A big shout out goes to my pal Jess for being my beta on this story and encouraged me to post it. Thanks a lot Jess. So everyone review and tell me what you think. Criticism welcome and I have a policy on flamers 'you flame me I flame you' that's my flamer motto. Well see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Final Fantasy. Darn it.

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my pal Jess and to all the reviewers who wanted another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Birth

_5 months later_

"That's our kid." Yuffie whispered, looking at the ultrasound picture.

"I still say it just looks like a blob." Vincent commented. "Hey! That's our kid you're talking about!" Yuffie growled.

She was lying on the couch, her head resting in Vincent's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled but said nothing.

"She's big. The doctor says she's gonna be a handful to deliver." Vincent quirked an eyebrow. "She? I thought you wanted it to be a surprise?"

Yuffie grinned. "I do. Just think of it as my motherly intuition." Vincent snorted. "Well your 'motherly intuition' is wrong. It's gonna be a boy. The last thing I need is a mini you running around. You're enough of a handful."

"It's going to be a girl."

"It's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

Yuffie smacked him playfully on the chest. "All right Mr. Know-It-All-Vampire we'll have a bet." Her face looked thoughtful for a moment then she snapped her fingers. "I got it! If I'm right and it's a girl you have to change diapers for a month. And if it's a boy I have to change diapers for a month." She held her hand up in front of her. "Do we have deal?" Vincent smirked and shook her hand. "It's a deal."

Yuffie grunted and struggled to sit up, her overlarge stomach hindering all efforts. Vincent pushed her up and she sighed. "I hate being fat." She pouted but then a mischievous smile crossed her face. "But once this little girl is born." She patted her stomach. "I'll be able to tease Tifa and Cloud a bit. With Tifa being only two months along and Cloud not letting her out of his sight." She giggled. "I'm sure I can come up with a few jokes about Chocobo Head and you'll always be there to tell him stories about my terrible mood swings." She grinned and struggled to her feet,(with the help of Vincent again) "I'm gonna go lie down for a while. Carrying this baby girl around all day makes me tired."

Vincent stood up. "It's a boy. And do you need help up the stairs?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant not paralyzed. I think I can manage on my own." She smiled. "Thanks for the offer though." And started the slow climb up the stairs.

Vincent sighed then smirked as he took out his phone. He decided he would follow Yuffie's cruel, little plan. "Hey Cloud. I've got a few things to tell you."

0

0

0

_A month and half later_

Yuffie gasped as jolt of pain went through her, making her drop the glass of juice she'd been holding.

It was the middle of the night and she'd come down to get a drink and a late snack. The pain subsided and she cursed, bending down as best she could so she could pick up the pieces of shattered glass.

The hall light switched on and a shirtless Vincent walked in. "What happened?" he asked, bending down and helping her pick up the shattered glass. Yuffie shook her head. "Not sure. I just felt a sharp pain all of a sudden and I dropped the glass. Not sure what t was."

Vincent eyed her. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll clean this up." Yuffie nodded and threw the glass in her hand away before starting up the stairs. "Thanks Vince." He nodded and watched her until she was out of sight.

Yuffie collapsed on their bed as soon as she entered their room. She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes, her previous hunger forgotten.

Vincent came in not to much later. He laid down and Yuffie snuggled up to him laying her head on his chest as his arm went as far around her waist as it could.

"Vince?"

"Hm."

"When you were in that coma did you really hear me?"

Vincent looked down at her. "Where'd that question come from?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Just wondering. Never mind. It doesn't matter."

He kissed her forehead. "Yes I heard you. I heard what you said about friends needing me and how you needed me more then I'll ever know."

He felt rather then saw her smile. "You were my light Yuffie. When I heard your sobs I wanted so much to end you suffering but I couldn't reach you. But when you said that last sentence light engulfed me and I awoke to see you next to me." He stroked her hair and she sighed contently. "If you hadn't been there I honestly don't think I would have woken up."

Yuffie snuggled closer. "I'm glad you did. I don't think I could have this baby on my own."

He smiled and they stayed that way as Yuffie slowly drifted off to sleep. Suddenly another jolt of pain shot through her, this time worse, and she cried out.

"Yuffie , what is it?" Vincent asked worried.

Yuffie sat up, breathing heavily. "Vince. I think my water just broke." She gasped.

Vincent's eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed, grabbing as shirt and pulling it over his head. "This shouldn't be happening." She said as he helped her up. "It's a month early."

Vincent helped her down the stairs, trying to keep his worry from showing and failing miserably.

"Call Cloud and Tifa." Yuffie commanded. "Tell them what's going on."

Vincent nodded as they walked out the door.

0

0

0

2 a.m. was not a good time to call Cloud Strife. The phone rang and he tried to ignore it, placing a pillow over his head, but the vibration made it fail off the nightstand. A hand shot out and caught it as it fell.

Cloud looked at the I.D. _Vince? _He took his arm from around Tifa's waist and flipped it open. Tifa groaned.

"Vince?"

Vincent's not so calm voice came over the phone.

"What!" Cloud cried, throwing the covers off and getting out of bed. Tifa sat up and watched him with a questioning gaze. "It's too early! She still has a month!" Tifa's eyes widened when he said the and she shot out of bed, realizing what he was talking about.

"Tell him we're on our way and that we'll contact Cid and the others." She said, grabbing some cloths and starting to change.

Cloud relayed the message then offered Vincent reassurance before hanging up.

"Contact the others." Tifa commanded as they walked out the door.

0

0

0

Vincent met them in front of the hospital. He was pacing back and forth and looked stressed.

"They have her in a room now. She told me to come meet you." He said as he led them through the hospital at a hurried pace. Cid clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure the Brat will be fine." He said. Looking back at Shera and the little boy she held in her arms. "Pretty soon you'll have a little bundle of joy to take care of." He smirked. "And I wish you luck with any child of Yuffie's."

Vincent nodded, a small smile on his face. He was grateful for the reassurance but it wasn't enough to wipe the worry from his face.

They reached her room and Vincent opened the door. She was propped up against many pillows, clenching her fists whenever a wave of pain hit her. "Well it's about time." She smirked. "What took you so long? Yeesh, I'm surprised I haven't delivered yet." She gasped as pain hit her. Vincent sat down next to her on the bed so she could lean against him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Those contractions are getting closer together." Shera commented. "You won't be in here much longer an hour at most."

Yuffie groaned. "An hour! Geez what's taking this kid so long? What's it need, some kind of invitation?" the group chuckled and Yuffie glared. "It's not funny. Don't forget Tifa that you have to go through the same thing so I wouldn't be laughing." Tifa's mouth snapped shut. "And I'm sure Vincent will have plenty of stories to tell Cloud when this is over. From what I understand the husband's hand usually breaks from the wife squeezing it." Yuffie smirked and Cid nodded. "Damn right. I had mine bandaged the day Damien was born." He pointed over his shoulder at his wife and son. "She may not look that strong but her grip hurts like hell and I don't want to know how strong Tifa and the Brat are."

Cloud swallowed and Vincent just sat there, unfazed by this piece of knowledge. Yuffie on the other hand had focused her glare on Cid. "Brat huh? Old man if I wasn't in labor I'd kick your ass all the way to Nibelhiem and back." She cried out as another jolt went through her.

Cid grinned. "Guess I should be thankful that the kid decided to show early then."

"Just remember old man, payback is hell."

Cid said nothing as the group got comfortable. "Where's Barrett?" Yuffie asked. "At Seventh Heaven taking care of Marlene and Denzel." Tifa replied. "They wanted to come but I knew they'd be bored within the first hour." She grinned. "Though when I go into labor I don't think all the monsters in the world will keep them from coming."

They stayed that way, making conversation as Yuffie's contractions got closer together and she gave constant cries of pain.

"Tifa grab the nurse. I think it's time." Shera said and Tifa nodded, walking out of the room.

"Damn it hurts." Yuffie ground out. Shera shook her head. That's not the worst of it, wait till you're actually delivering then the real pain begins." "Gee. Thanks for the pep talk." Yuffie said.

Tifa came back a few minutes later with a nurse. Vincent stood up off the bed.

"All right dear, let's get you to the delivery room." Two orderlies came in and rolled the bed out with Vincent right beside and the rest of the group following closely behind.

When they reached the delivery room the nurse directed Tifa and the others through another door. "The family room is through there. Sit and wait and we'll give you regular updates." Then she followed Yuffie and Vincent into the delivery room itself.0

0

0

0

_One hour later_

_Cid was right about it hurting like hell. _Vincent thought as Yuffie cut off the circulation to his hand.

She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat, her eyes tightly shut in pain.

"It's getting close." The doctor said. "Just breathe."

Yuffie inhaled and exhaled then cried out. "Vincent Valentine you are never touching me again!" she glared at him and squeezed harder as she cried out again. Vincent grimaced.

"Ok, now push!"

Yuffie screamed as she complied.

"I can see it, come on keep pushing!"

Yuffie yelled. "It hurts!"

Vincent kissed her forehead. "I know. But come on, you're strong. You can do it."

"Come on Yuffie. The doctor said. "Just one more push and it'll be over. Come on!"

Yuffie gave a final push and gasped as she fell back onto the pillows. A baby's cry was heard.

"It's a boy." The doctor said as he and the nurse cleaned the baby up.

Vincent smiled down at his tired but smiling wife. "You did it Yuf. We have a son."

Yuffie gave a tired grin. "I never want to go through that ag-" her sentence was cut short as she gave another cry of pain.

"Yuffie, what is it?!" Vincent questioned worriedly as her grip on his hand tightened again.

Yuffie shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"There's another one!" the doctor exclaimed in surprise. "And by the looks of it I'd say this little one is in a hurry to join it's sibling! Ok Yuffie, push!"

Yuffie cried out as she pushed with all the strength she had left. A second cry was heard and Yuffie relaxed, panting, into the pillows again.

"It's a girl." The doctor said as he took the baby to join her brother and began cleaning her up.

Yuffie grinned up at Vincent. "You don't think there's a third in there do you?" she asked, her voice exhausted. Vincent shook his head. "Don't even think something like that. With my luck it'll be another girl and I don't need TWO more of you running around when I already have one mini you." Yuffie chuckled, "You watch. She'll grow up to be just like you." Her grin faded to a smile. "Looks like neither one of us won the bet. So who gets to change the diapers?"

Vincent smiled. "How about we share? You get one I'll get the other." Yuffie nodded.

The nurse came over and placed the baby boy in Vincent's arms and then the girl in Yuffie's. "You should be proud. They're two perfect little babies." Yuffie smiled gently down at the little girl then looked at the nurse questioningly." How come only one showed up on the ultrasound?" She asked.

"The doctor has a theory. He thinks that when you had the ultrasound one baby was hidden behind the other causing the machine to only pick up one baby, why the machine didn't pick up three heartbeats nobody knows." She shrugged. "It's just one of life's little mysteries." She smiled and started to leave but then tuned back. "Would you like my to tell your family or do you want to?"

Vincent shook his head. "I will." The nurse nodded and left the new family alone.

Yuffie smiled and looked to Vincent to see him looking at his newborn son with pride. He smiled and handed him to Yuffie, taking his daughter from her arms.

"So. I had a girl's name picked out but not a boy's. so what do we call this little guy?"

"Cid? Vincent asked innocently. Yuffie glared at him. "You are so lucky you're holding our child or I'd be hurting you right now. I would never NEVER in a million years, name my child after that old geezer."

Vincent smirked. "All right then. How about Hunter?"

Yuffie smiled. "Hunter. Yep! That should do it!" she hugged the little boy to her and kissed his forehead. "Welcome to the world Hunter."

"What about the girl?" Vincent asked, looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Amaya." Yuffie replied. "It's a Wutaian name meaning beautiful flower."

Vincent nodded. "Welcome my little flower." He said, gazing at his daughter with pride.

Yuffie placed Hunter in his other arm. "Now go show off our kids will you? I want them to see how all my hard work paid off." Vincent smiled. He gave her a kiss then walked out of the room, heading to where there friends were waiting.

As soon as he walked in he was surrounded. "Oh, they're beautiful Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed. "Didn't know you were expecting twins." Cloud commented. "Neither did we." Vincent replied, allowing Tifa to take Amaya from his arms.

"What did you decide to name them?" Tifa asked as Amaya closed her small hand around Tifa's finger.

"Amaya and Hunter."

"Amaya and Hunter Valentine. Sorta has a ring to it doesn't it?" Tifa said, handing Amaya back to her father. "How's Yuffie doing?"

"As good as can be expected after delivering two." Vincent answered. Shera chuckled."That poor thing. It was hard on me to just deliver one but two at the same time, I don't think I'd survive."

"You'd better get back to the Brat before she decides to come after you." Cid said. Vincent nodded. "You might want to remember what Yuffie said Cid. 'payback is hell'. He said before walking out of the room. Cid snorted.

When he got back to the room the doctor was back. "We need to put them in the nursery." He said. "They will be checked over and if all is well you should be able to take them home in a few days."

Vincent nodded and handed the infants over. Outside he seemed calm but on the inside he was raging, he didn't want his children taken from him so soon.

The doctor left and Yuffie, being able to read him better then anyone, sensed what he was feeling. "Come on Vinnie. You'll see them soon, come sit with me for a while." She patted the spot next to her. Vincent sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her as she relaxed against him. She yawned." Not bad for a day's work wouldn't you say?" she asked, closing her eyes and lying her head on his chest. "No. not a bad day's work at all." He replied, kissing her head as she drifted into sleep. "You can't say that." She mumbled. "You didn't do any of the work." Then she was asleep.

Vincent leaned his head back. "Tell that to my broken fingers." He said before sleep overtook him.

0

0

0

_3 days later_

"Well. Here we are." Yuffie said, opening the front door and carrying her new daughter inside. "Welcome home."

Vincent came in behind her with Hunter.

Their friends came in behind them. Yuffie rolled her eyes. "You guys didn't have to follow us here you know? Geez you're more protective then Vincent."

Cid snorted. "Can you blame us for wanting to make sure the two newest Brats get home safely?" Yuffie calmly placed her daughter in Tifa's arms then chased after Cid with Conformer. "I told you payback is hell didn't I?!" she shouted at him. The rest of the group laughed.

Amaya started to fuss and Yuffie gave up the chase to take her daughter back. "Come here. Come to mommy." She cooed, cradling the little girl in her arms. She just cried harder. "Here let me try." Vincent stepped forward and took his daughter in his arms placing Hunter in Yuffie's. The minute she was in his arms she stopped crying.

"Looks like someone has the magic touch." Yuffie commented. "Guess she really is daddy's little girl." Vincent bounced the little girl a bit and she giggled. "Yeah I guess so."

0

0

0

_That night_

Yuffie and Vincent lay snuggled up on their bed. Amaya and Hunter were sound asleep in their cribs at the end of the bed.

Yuffie sighed as Vincent ran his fingers through her hair gently, making her relax.

"I have a question." Vincent said and Yuffie looked up at him. "What is it?" Vincent smirked, "Am I still allowed to touch you?" he whispered in her era, sending shivers down her spine as he kissed just below her ear.

Yuffie smiled. "I'd have to think about it and only if you're a good boy." She replied. He kissed down her neck. "Am I being a good boy now?" He asked, moving back to her lips. She smiled into the kiss. "Yes Vincent. A very good boy." He rolled on top of her but before it could go any farther a cry was heard.

Vincent sighed and Yuffie giggled. "Looks like you won't be touching me anytime soon." She said playfully, giving him a kiss. She moved out from under him and got out of bed, walking over and picking Hunter up.

Vincent watched as she soothed the baby boy. He smiled, he wouldn't trade this life for anything. He got up and walked up behind Yuffie, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her and Hunter closer.

"I have to be the happiest man alive." He said, resting his chin in the crook of her neck as she put the now sleeping baby in his crib. She turned to face him. "And I'm the happiest woman." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his crimson eyes. "And no matter what happens I'll always be by your side." She finished.

Vincent kissed her passionately and the two fell back onto the bad. They broke apart and Vincent said, "The same here." Yuffie smiled and their lips met again.

END

A/N: Well there it is the second and final chapter. I apologize to all my reviewers who I told the chapter would be up by 8 I realize I'm two hours late but sorry my mom had me do chores and I couldn't seem to concentrate. Now i probably made a mistake somewhere in the giving birth or ultrasound part because i don't know much on the subject, i've never had a kid (I'm only sixteen for crying out loud) So grin and bear with me. Now I might add another chapter onto this later, much later cause I have to come up with personalities for Amaya and Hunter and also for Cloud and Tifa's little boy (yes I decided they would have a boy and he will be the spitting image of Cloud.) so it will be much later before I add another chapter on, if I do, I'm still thinking about it. Well review and tell me what you think AND A BIG SHOUT OUT GOES TO MY BEST INTERNET PAL JESS, WHO CAME UP WITH THE NAMES. I OWE YOU ONE JESS. Ok shouting over. TTFN. Ta ta for now.


End file.
